


A Very Brady Pack

by StarSlashedHeroine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - High School, Brady Bunch AU sorta, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSlashedHeroine/pseuds/StarSlashedHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man-John Stilinski<br/>One woman- Melissa McCall<br/>One house<br/>Seven Children<br/>No Alice so I added another child ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teenager in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here is a fic of random inspiration to try to get my mind going again. Don't worry haven't forgotten other works just needed to take a break from them for a minute.

                Stiles’ mom had always told him to look for the best in every situation. He couldn’t find anything good to come out of her death except for the fact that it brought him and his father closer. She had been bitten my something and the poisons from the creature had filtered into her mind slowly causing it to deteriorate.

                Stiles would sit at home every night looking for a reason as to what caused it. He could never pin point the culprit of the bit. He annoyed him to know end that he had no answers to this and no one would tell him. She slowly passed taking over a year to pass.  John eventually had to revoke Stiles’ computer privileges to stop his son from obsessing over his mother’s condition.

                His mother passed over two years ago and he still had no answers but that didn’t mean he had stopped looking, he just stopped talking to his father about it. John wasn’t stupid enough to think his son had given up but he was just happy Stiles’ wasn’t letting it consume his life anymore. Stiles kept files of research under his bed involving his mother and that was something John didn’t know about.

                The next big change in Stiles’ life came one year, eight month, ten days, and twelve hours after his mother’s funeral and it came in the form of an adoption. Isaac Lahey was the kids name and was Stiles age. Ok he was actually five months, two weeks, and sex days younger than Stiles.  Isaac’s dad had been abusing the poor boy and dude to some late night blood curdling screams the neighbors finally got the police involved. Isaac had no family in the area and was too shy to function in foster care, but he had taken a shine to John, so John brought him home.

                It didn’t take long for Stiles to start getting a bit over protective of Isaac even going off on his best friend, Scott McCall, for making Isaac cry one time. Accident or not Stiles wasn’t going to let anyone hurt his family, new or old members. Stiles though never understood why Isaac got to go stay with the Hale’s for three days every month and he had to practical beg to stay over at Scott’s on the weekend. A few months after taking Isaac in he was officially a Stiliniski, the adoption from finalized.

                A wedding from the next big change in Stiles’ life, happening two years, eight months, and six weeks after his mother’s funeral. He didn’t handle it so well because in his mind he had just found out that his father and Scot’s mom were dating. It was a big change for him, for sure, but Isaac and Scott helped him through it.

                The wedding was big; he swears most of the town was there. He was his father’s best man along with Isaac and Scott. He would glance out over the crowd of people when the wedding march began to play. But he found himself too distracted by the Hale’s to even notice how nice Melissa looked. The Hale’s and their striking appearances. Stiles knew three of them since there were in his grade at school. But that didn’t mean he spoke to them. All dark hair, sharp features, and bright eyes, almost the exact opposite of his love, Lydia, but it was at that moment he realized there was more to crush on than Lydia Martin.

                With freshman year on the horizon, his fifteenth birthday just passed, the next big change happened in his life. The Hale Fire. Granted it seems like a Fire at the Hale house would affect Stiles so much but it did when his Dad and Melissa decided to take in the surviving members. It wasn’t like there wasn’t room in their new house. There was. John and Melissa went all out when picking out a new home after the wedding. It had five bedrooms, a massive living room, a big kitchen, dining room, lots of land near the preserve, and four bathrooms. One bathroom being in the basement his father just finished.

                There were three survives of the Hale fire that were actually Hales and one of their cousins. Stiles, Scott, and Isaac stood at the foot of the steps as Melissa announced their father’s return with the Hale children. When the door open and Stiles took in all there broken eyes, he didn’t feel as bad about having to room with Scott now.

                Laura, Derek, and Cora the Hale triplets stood there unsure of what to do with themselves as their cousin Erica shifts into the room seeing Stiles she lowers her eyes. Stiles eyes widen and he moves over and hugs her. Erica was actually Stiles sort of friend in school but he had no idea that she was Hale related.

                After a debate on the rooms again, Derek and Isaac were moved into the basement, leaving Scott with Stiles, the Hale sisters together and Erica by herself in the small bedroom. The summer before freshman year was spent trying to get everyone comfortable and settled in and develop some sort of routine amongst them all to help with Stiles ADHD, and Stiles fighting the urge to nag his father about his and Melissa’s conversations as to which Hale would inherit the power.

          /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **Chapter One—Teenager in Love** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stiles comes running down the stairs to the basement and Derek grumbles rolling over in the nest he created in his bed, trying to ignore the irritate heartbeat. He could smell Stiles’ excitement as it made his already naturally alluring scent even stronger. Derek covers his head and buries his nose in his pillows. It was hard enough being a fifteen year old born wolf, without having to live with someone your wolf clearly wanted. Derek himself had a bit of trouble tolerating Stiles, they fought all the time, may verbal arguments and he is proud to say he has one at least forty percent of them if not more.

Isaac whines as Stiles jumps on his bed plopping on him, chattering away about needing to get up. Derek moves his blanket and peaks out from under the covers with one eye showing, keeping his nose buried. He takes in Stiles’ pale skin and dark hair, that hadn’t been buzzed since the start of summer so it was growing out a bit. He liked it, made him more attracted to Stiles. Stiles appearance was the one thing he could agree with his wolf on liking. He would after ignore Stiles’ mid argument and just follow his lips or the way the speckling of moles moved.

His sisters enjoyed picking on him after their arguments, because they could tell Derek had a crush, he would strictly blame it on his wolf and stalk off after words. They would laugh and tease him with singing tones as he would go and hide in the basement. The one room that rarely reeked of Stiles’ scent. Isaac whines again and Derek growls lowly, which was a mistake as he sees Stiles’ head snap over and look at him with narrowing eyes.

Isaac was only a pup and he spent a lot of time with the Hales after a rogue Alpha bit him a couple years ago. Derek, like Stiles, was very over protective of him but unlike Stiles Derek’s wolf saw Isaac as pack and wanted him to be safe. The fact that there was a change in Isaac’s scent leaning more towards scared than annoyed made him growl.

But that growl now had Stiles’ big brown eyes locked on the one eye he had showing. Derek quickly covers his head, not even being subtle about the fact that he was watching them.

“Not so fast big guy.” Stiles as up and on Derek’s bed in seconds. Derek grumbles at the nickname. His natural wolf metabolism made it easy for him to build muscle and maintain a nice form, which Stiles’ takes jabs at all the time. He could smell jealousy and something else whenever Stiles’ talks about him body.

Isaac uses this as an opportunity to crawl out of bed and grab a t-shirt before heading up the stairs for breakfast. Derek could smell the bacon and pancakes, he knew Isaac as after bacon, had to help eat it all before John could get too many pieces.

“Deeerrrrrrrrrrr…get up Melissa says breakfast is almost done. And this will be our last big breakfast before School starts to get up you big lug.” Stiles tries to remove the blankets but Derek holds tight.

“Not hungry.” His voice is raspy from not using it. He pushes a blanketed hand into Stiles’ chest and shoves him. He hears Stiles go tumbling to the floor. He fights the urge to check on Stiles and chuckles instead.

“That’s it…this is war…” Stiles manages to get a corner of the blankets up and crawls underneath f them. Great just what Derek needed Stiles’ scent getting all over his bed.

“Stiles get out of my bed.” Derek grouses as he feels Stiles hands on his upper arms as Stiles pulls himself up alongside Derek.

“No can’t get my hands all over you if I do that.” Derek turns his head to Stiles and can see his smirk through the darkness. Stiles grins wickedly and starts tickling Derek.

Derek’s eyes go wide and he scoots away and up against the wall his bed is against. Stiles follows his ticking him chanting for his to get up. Little did Stiles’ know Derek as getting up just not in the way Stiles’ meant. Derek growls but that only spurs Stiles’ on, occasionally his tickles feeling more like caresses over certain muscles of Derek’s shirtless torso.

Derek eventually bites on his lower lip and grabs Stiles by the wrists. He pins Stiles underneath over him and holds his hands above his head. Stiles’ gasps and lets out a different breathy sound as his scent changed into one Derek over really ever noticed at school when Stiles was near Lydia. Derek buries his nose in Stiles’ neck and inhales deeply, pressing his body along Stiles’.  He licks along the side of Stiles neck and it causes the scent to spike.

Derek finally identifies the scent as arousal and he licks again like he can taste the scent of Stiles’ skin. Stiles’ wiggles under him and his hard on brushes Derek’s. Derek moves his head back in a bit of shock causing the blankets to fall away. They both blink a couple times getting used to the light.

“You’re hard.”

“Duh Derek…I have a you one top of me. Only an idiot wouldn’t even be slightly turned on. But not to burst your bubble Der, but you’re hard too.”

“I know…but I’m not Lydia.”

“What’s Lydia have to do with this….Oh...Oh!” If his hands where free he knew Stiles would be slapping him in the shoulders. “Derek I am not solely attracted to Lydia. She is just my idea woman. She’s not my ideal man.”

Derek reverts to the silence choosing instead to talk with his eyebrows. Derek quirks a questioning brow. Stiles rolls his eyes and wiggles under him again.

“When did you get so strong?” Derek furrows his brow and Stiles sighs. “I’m bisexual Derek. My dad, Scott, Isaac, and Melissa know. I was kind afraid to tell you. Since you give off the alpha male persona.” Derek’s brows furrow more. “What? I didn’t make to get beat uuu….”

Derek leans down and presses his lips to Stiles’. It firm and he takes Stiles’ lip between him and turns his head. His chest moves with laugher as Stiles gasps. Derek was just about to work his tongue into Stiles’ mouth when they both hear the basement door open. Derek pulls back and moves away as Melissa steps down a couple steps.

“Boys come on breakfast is getting cold.” She moves back up the stairs. Both boys lay there taking in deep breathes. Stiles speechlessly gets up out of the bed adjusts himself and walks to the steps.

“You heard her…” Stiles looks over her shoulder with a slight smirk. “Come and get it.”

Stiles’ bolts up the steps and Derek rolls over almost screaming into his pillow that smelt of Stiles. He slams his head down into it. What was he doing? Stiles still had no idea about the mystical forces in Beacon Hills. He was going to have to wait for Stiles’ to find out or John to tell him. Derek wasn’t ever going to tell him because John made his promise not to. But it was getting harder to keep it from Stiles considering how much he wanted to be with him, even if he was annoying.


	2. Numba 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Alpha reveals itsself

    /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **Chapter Two—Numba One** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

                Stiles walks upstairs blushing from head to toe when he enters the kitchen and all eyes are on him. Cora, Laura, and Erica all lean into each other, grinning and what Stiles would call cackling. Melissa gives the girls a look as Stiles sits down at the breakfast table and they stop. Scott and Isaac eye him funny and Stiles quirks a brow at both of them scratching the back of his neck.

                When Derek comes into the kitchen the weirdness continues. Derek is his normal surly self, dark eyebrows of gloom casting a shadow over his sexy eyes.  Stiles refuses to look up and meet his eyes, the eyes that were just boring into his soul before those sinful lips pressed against his. The table busts out into a nervous laughter as Derek raises and eyebrow looking at Stiles.

“So Derek are you actually hungry or did you already get your fill?” Erica asks as she smirks wickedly at Derek. Derek rolls his eyes and takes a seat.

“Erica what I do is none of your concern. So keep your nose out of my business.” He says softly and almost like is pained him to use so many words. The comment just causes Erica to smile and turn her attention to Stiles.

“So Stiles….How’s your morning going?” She winks at him and Stiles blushes more and shoves some pancake into his mouth.

“Erica…eat your breakfast and leave the boys to eat in peace.” John states calmly from behind his newspaper, in uniform, sipping his coffee. Stiles smiles at his dad and sticks his tongue out at Erica. “Stiles, eat.” The sheriff says without missing a beat.

Stiles pouts and Derek’s eyes trace the plumped out bottom lip. “Control yourself brother, some of us are still trying to eat.” Derek levels a look at Laura as she snickers. Stiles quirks a confused brow as he sucks some syrup off his fingers causing Derek to very abruptly leave the table.

All the kids except Stiles bust out into a fit of giggles, Stiles can even see Melissa trying to keep her features straights. Derek walks out into the foyer and starts putting his shoes on to go for the five mile run he goes for every day. Stiles had no idea how he could run for so long. Derek moves and opens the door and…

BOOM!

The noise rings threw the house and everyone is running to the foyer to find Derek on his knees in the middle of the floor. The bullet from the guy lodged in the wall behind him. The blood forming around the entrance and exit wound as his shoulders start to slump. Stiles stares on wide eyed, sliding down the all behind him.

Derek’s sisters and Erica on the other hand started to release an inhuman growl. Stiles watches as hair begins to sprout on their faces and their hands begin to form claws. He scrambles to the steps as they roar shaking the pictures off the walls. Isaac is down beside Derek, black lines moving up his arms causing him to wince. The girls take off out the door chasing the shooter. John runs after them getting his gun out of them.

Scott drops down neck to Stiles and tries to calm him but Stiles can’t take his eyes off Derek. Melissa has his shirt off to check the wounds. They aren’t as back as Stiles thought they would be due to the amount of blood of his shirt. Melissa turns and looks at Scott.

“Call Deaton.” He orders and Scott is up within seconds running to the phone. Stiles slowly begins to slide back down the steps watching the wound on Derek’s back close completely up. He freezes when Melissa moves in front of him, after Scott calling her to come talk to Deaton.

Stiles moves closer and Isaac eyes him, his eyes flashing slightly golden then back to normal when he realized the approaching body was only Stiles. He shifts to the side finally taking his hands off Derek when Derek shrugs him off. Stiles hear Derek sniffing the air.

“S…ssStiles.” Derek reaches out to his side and grabs Stiles’ arm before he can pull away. Stiles yelps as Derek pulls him in closer turning slowly into him and burying his nose in Stiles neck. Stiles slowly wraps his arms around Derek, looking at Isaac for help.

The same Isaac he sees high tailing it into the kitchen with Melissa and Scott. Stiles glares at him before turning his head to look at Derek. Derek is looking up at him. Stiles quirks a brow and pushes him back running his fingers over where the entrance wound should be and only feeling Derek’s firm and smooth chest. Derek’s chest rumbles as Stiles looks up locking eyes with him.

Derek moves forward again placing his nose along Stiles neck as Stiles finally manages to choke out. “You were shot.” Derek nods in agreement with the comment. “But…how…how are you alive? Derek…look at me. And don’t lie to me.”

Stiles moves Derek’s head off of his neck and forces his far enough away so Derek can see his serious face. Derek cast his eyes down before slowly shifting in front of him. “I…I’m…I’m a werewolf.” He says quietly, figuring no point in hiding it anymore. Stiles narrows his eyes as Derek looks up letting his eyes glow.

“Huh…ok…next question,” Stiles looks Derek over slowly running his hands over Derek’s shifted face handling this better than they thought he would. He knows if given the chance he would freak out on it later, but right now millions of questions are running threw his head.

Derek looks up at him waiting for the question. “Stiles.” He says furrowing what would have been his glorious eyebrows.

“Ok one…where are your eyebrows? Two…why do Isaac’s eyes glow gold and yours glow red?”

Derek’s eyes go wider and he quickly moves up to his feet and runs over to the mirror. He is looking in it flashing his eyes when John and his sisters, Erica is a sister more than a cousin so he groups her in with them. Isaac and Scott come out from the kitchen and look around. John tosses the gunman down on the floor.

Isaac and Scott instantly scent him as an omega werewolf. John claws his throat. “He was looking for an Alpha power to use for himself.” When John turns and looks at Derek his eyes are green, “He knew the Hale’s hadn’t established a new Alpha and was coming to claim the power.”

The omega looks around the room and quickly jobs up with claws at Stiles’ throat. Stiles screams as he feels the claws on his throat. John holds up his gun as Stiles sees, Erica, Laura, Cora, Isaac, and Scott shift. Melissa grabs Derek’s baseball bat that Stiles has claimed as his own from the umbrella holder and holds it up.

Everyone stops when they hear a low rumbling as Derek turns around with his head slightly down. He looks up at the Omega and roars, fang sharp and white, eyes red and bright. Stiles felt himself drop as the omega throws Stiles at Derek and takes off out the door only to be shot by John in the shoulder. No one messes with his son.

Derek takes and cradles Stiles in his arms. Stiles dutifully passes out. Derek’s family looks at him with wide grins, but he is too focused on Stiles to pay any attention to them. He takes Stiles downstairs to his bed and lays him down. Derek pulls off Stiles’ shoes and jeans before removing his own and protectively curling himself around Stiles.

Meanwhile upstairs Deaton had arrived and steps over the fallen omega and tosses a circle of Mountain Ash behind him as he walks into the house. He looks at Melissa. “Call Eichen House for me please. They will come and pick him up.”

Melissa nods and moves back into the kitchen to make the call. John welcomes Deaton as the rest of the kids calm down. John sits with Deaton at the dining room table. “Derek is the Alpha.”

“Really Derek? I had my money on Laura. She is the most level headed. But if they went to Derek so be it. We will need to start training him on proper Alpha etiquette .” Deaton says looking over at John.

“I am going to need your help explaining this to Stiles. We can’t hide it from him any longer. Especially not since I think Derek’s wolf has claimed him.”

Deaton looks up surprised. “A wolf claiming a …hmm that has never happened before, but I guess there is a first time for everything. Leas you know your son will be protected.”

“I know that Derek will always protect him but what if Stiles rejects Derek?” John puts his hands together looking over at Deaton.

Laura walks into the kitchen and frowns when she hears John’s question. “I don’t think Stiles will he has a crush on Derek. It could lead to more I mean he has stopped harassing us about Lydia and has been trying to subtly get more info on Derek from us.”

John nods at Laura as she smiles leaving with a cup of water. John rests his hands up against his mouth and sighs, Melissa comes over and rubs on his shoulders before she looks at Deaton. “Do you think it is time we tell Stiles what he is?”

Deaton looks over at them and nods. “I do we wait any longer and it could hurt his future, not only his but the rest of the packs including Derek.”

While the parents talked Stiles began to stir, slowly opening his eyes looking up at Derek who was stroking his fingers threw Stiles’ hair. Derek stops and looks down at him, eyes flashing red. “Hey.”

“So I wasn’t imagining it.” He reaches up and his long fingers trace under Derek’s eyes.

“No you weren’t.” Derek leans slightly into Stiles’ touch but not too much. Stiles smirks at Derek fighting leaning in.

“I thought I woke up today in a dream and that nothing that happened today. So everything that happened today actually happened.

“Yes it did…” Derek smirks finally catching onto Stiles. He turns his head and kisses Stiles’ palm before leaning down pressing his lips to Stiles’. Stiles smiles softly melting back into the mattress pulling Derek over him like he was earlier. Derek groans and finally able to get his tongue into Stiles’ mouth.

Derek was almost purring at the taste of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles smirks as Derek almost whimpers at the loss of his taste. Stiles’ strokes the side of his face. “So if you all are werewolves…what am I? I mean I can’t be the only non-supernatural one in the group. I don’t think my dad would have brought you all around me if I was. Cause I mean I have to be something…what am I?”

He looks up at Derek with eager eyes and Derek leans down. “That’s for your dad to tell you. All I can say right now is.” He presses his lips to Stiles’ again and then quickly moves back down to Stiles’ neck purring at the increased scent of want and need for himself in Stiles’ scent. “Is that you’re mine.” Stiles’ grins at that and pulls Derek down on top of him and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Teenager in Love by Neon Trees was playing as a started typing sooo that's the chapter title >.


End file.
